the daughter of the grim reaper meets the teen titans
by MidnightJewl
Summary: Crystal Reaper daughter of the grim reaper is best friend of Rachel Roth daughter of scathe when Rachel runs away to earth and in a lost bet Crystals step-father offers her as a reward and Crystal flees to earth trying to fight her battles and face seeing a person she never thought she'd see again. sorry I suck at summary's.
1. prolouge

I ran as far as my legs could carry me.  
My step-father made a bet with Trigon the terrible and lost.  
He offered me as a sacrafice for his life.  
Let me introduce myself I'm Crystal I look like my best friend  
Rachel except my skin isn't grey and I have black highlights in my purple hair.  
Anyways Rachel left for earth and didn't even say goodbye  
and now I'm being hunted by her crazy dad.  
Trigon had caught me at one point and cursed me with wings so I'd be easier to find  
since no one in Azarath has wings and to retract them into my body could make me pass out.  
I ran into my dads house, death aka the Grim Reaper.  
He told me there was nothing he could do to stop Trigon  
so he gave me cash and pushed me through a portal to earth.  
I fell in love once while I was on earth but he cheated and I moved away.  
I now live in Jump City under the name Midnight and work  
at Cafe O'le and this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Ugh!

 _* get out of bed to brush my teeth, put on a black shirt that says no comment, black pants, and a black jacket and black converse, styled my hair in it's usual bun and stuck two chopsticks in it and let my bangs hang out on the side and headed to work *_

meanwhile across the way at Titans Tower a war is breaking out over meat vs tofu was happening. Crime rates had gone down since they added Speedy to the Titans and Argent to Titans east.

Raven stood up from the table and announced she was going to a cafe she had been wanting to visit at the mall. Everyone seemed to tune her out until she said mall and decided to make it a team outing.

* at Cafe O'le *

What am I doing today Louie?

" The entertainment cancelled so I need you to sing." said Louie.

Alright boss man.

 _* Goes to back to check mic *_

 _* Raven walks into the cafe, orders a herbal tea and waited for the show to start *_

 _* I smoothened out my outift and waited for Louie to announce me *_

" Give it up for the lovely angle of darkness midnight!" shouted Louie.

 _* I walk out on stage grabbed the mic and began to sing *_

" _You made a mistake_  
 _On the day that you met me and lost your way_  
 _You saw all the signs_  
 _But you let it go_  
 _You closed your eyes_  
 _I should've told you to leave_  
 _Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me_  
 _But you're hard to resist_  
 _When you're on your knees begging me_

 _I tear you down_  
 _I make you bleed eternally_  
 _Can't help myself_  
 _From hurting you and it's hurting me_  
 _I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy_  
 _Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

 _I hate being that wall_  
 _That you hit when you feel like you gave it all_  
 _I keep taking the blame_  
 _When we both know that I'll never change_

 _I tear you down_  
 _I make you bleed eternally_  
 _Can't help myself_  
 _From hurting you and it's hurting me_  
 _I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy_  
 _Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

 _I wasn't always this way_  
 _I used to be the one with the halo_  
 _But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace_  
 _It left me in this place_  
 _Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it_

 _I tear you down_  
 _I make you bleed eternally_  
 _Can't help myself_  
 _From hurting you and it's hurting me_  
 _I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy_  
 _Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

 _I'm not an angel_ "

I looked into the crowed after my set and saw Rachel and Logan sitting in the crowd. I run off the stage and told Louie I was going on break and ran out the back door.

I run for the nearest exit but Logan surrounds us in a circle of fire.

" Come on love just come home." said Logan.

Hell isn't my home!

Logan is Trigons step-son part of the deal my step-father made was that I'd marry Logan and he'd take my powers and kill me.

" I went out of my way to find you you're coming home whether you like it or not." said Logan.

How'd you know where I was?

" Oh I just went on a killing spree till I found someone who described you or saw a winged girl in the past years." said Logan.

You are a psychotic b*stered you're gonna wish you were never born when I'm finished with you.

My eyes turn fully black and my scathe my dad gave me appears in my hand, my outfit changes into my fathers cloack with holes in the back for my wings.

I use my wings to make enough air to put the fire out and knock Logan and thrust my scythe towards his abdomen.

* At Cafe O'le *

" That was a lovely performance." said Raven.

" Thank you but the credit goes to Midnight, I might have her sing more often." said Louie.

" Why do you call her the angle of darkness?" asked Raven.

" Because she wears dark clothes and the first time i saw her I could've sworn she had black wings." said Louie.

Beep Beep Beep!

* Raven flips open her T-com to reveal Robin *

" Raven speaking." said Robin.

" Emergency in the mall near the Cafe you're at we'll meet you there, Robin out." said Robin.

* with Logan and I *

" This is who we really are you're a demon." said Logan.

No I'm death and you're about to meet your maker.

As I get ready to kill Logan with my scythe he throws a fireball at my wings causing me to cry out in pain and free fall. I hit the pavement and Logan yanks me up by my hood.

" Time to go home we both know you drained yourself." said Logan.

Logan conjurs fire demons who began to burn me and throw me into diffrent walls.

The Titans soon arrive but stop to talk like what kind of heros do that do you not see my a** getting handed to me.

* with the Teen Titans *

" Raven aren't those the same fire demons that were in your dads army?" asked Robin.

" Yep, that must be his new heir." said Raven.

" We're about to meet Raven's step-brother I bet his name is Crow." said Beastboy.

* With me *

The Titans finally stopped talking and walked towards us, Logan told the fire demons to stop when he spotted Rachel.

" Dear sister how are you?" asked Logan.

" He chose you?" asked Rachel.

" Well I always was his favorite." said Logan.

" Just let the girl go so we can leave." said Rachel.

" Sorry but my wife and I are going home." said Logan grabbing my chin.

 _* I spat in his face *_

" It doesn't seem like she wants to go." said Robin.

" It matters not what she wants her father made a deal." said Logan.

" Let's make a deal you leave the girl and I don't banish you to the wastelands." said Rachel.

" I will leave for now but I will be back for my bride." said Logan.

" Maybe we should take her back to the tower." said Cyborg.

 _* a bright light flashes and I'm back in my normal attire *_

No thanks I'll be fine.

" Well you could at least tell us why those fire demons were after you." said Robin.

Wouldn't you like to know traffic light.

" Please friend would you tell us so we may do the helping?" asked Starfire.

We're not friends and I'm leaving.

" That wouldn't be wise Crystal unless you want another arrow through your hand." said Speedy.

Shut up and go back to Chesire.

" That hurt, and here I thought my girlfriend would be happy to see me." said Speedy.

I don't see Chesire anywhere around and if you're refering to me that never should've happened.

" Why?" asked Speedy.

Why what?

" Why'd you leave, you didn't even say goodbye." said Speedy.

You think I didn't know what you and Chesire did and I didn't leave you I left Roy, like I'm leaving this conversation.

 _* black and green portal appears *_

" That wouldn't be wise." said Grim.

Hi dad.

" You're so dead." said Speedy.

Say another word and I'm going to make you regret ever being born.

" Temper young lady, did you even speak to Rachel.

I don't see the point.

" You're getting to fiesty do I need to take your scythe?" asked Grim.

No sir.

" Hello Rachel I'm sorry for Crystals behavior." said Grim.

" Is that really you Crystal?" asked Rachel.

Who else would it be can I go now?

" Yes but Danny's going with you." said Grim.

Fine.

" You mean Danny Phantom the one who had the biggest crush on you freshmen year?" asked Speedy.

Thats the one.

"No, No, No Grim tell her No!" shouted Speedy.

" Sorry kid but it's best for Crystal, Danny come out." said Grim.

" Hey angle." said Danny kissing my forehead.

Sup ghostie.

" Aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked Rachel.

No, lets go ghostie.

" Angle quite being rude I'm Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom." said Danny.

" The ghost kid from Amity Park?" asked Beastboy.

" Yep." said Danny.

Now can we go?

" I know you're eager to take me home but chill." said Danny.

 _* I punched Danny in the gut *_

" Sorry angle but it was to easy like how people say Roy is." said Danny whispering the last part in my ear but I think Beastboy heard with his sensitive hearing cause he burst out laughing.

" Now we can go." said Danny.

 _* Danny and I teleport to my apartment *_

 _ **disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Danny phantom, Dragon ball z or the songs in this fanfiction only the storyline.**_


End file.
